SWITCH!
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Egypt- Atem and Mana suddenly switch bodies which means they will have to take on each other's roles in the palace. But can Mana handle being the king of Egypt? Atem/Mana
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**This story is rated AM for Atem-Mana-ness. Haha! Enjoy!**

Wind blows through two heads of hair. One has brown spiky hair in a down position while the other has tri colored spiky hair in an up position. The person with the brown hair is a girl named Mana and the other is a guy named Atem. The two have different positions in Egypt. Even so, they are very close and don't let their two different roles affect them.

Mana is an apprentice, studying to become an elite spell caster. Atem is the king of Egypt, a very serious and important role indeed. They stand out on his balcony, watching the sun go down for the day.

"What's it like?" she asks all of a sudden.

"Hm?"

"What's it like to be pharaoh?"

"It's serious business, you know that Mana," he replies with his arms folded. Mana raises an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. Not to be rude or anything but all you do is sit on your rump and call out orders."

"It's not only that!" he exclaims, getting annoyed. "You also have to defend Egypt from trespassers!"

"I could do that," says Mana with a shrug. "Being an apprentice is a lot harder."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You have to wake up early to do your lessons and listen to Master Mahad's lectures."  
"You're always running away from those lessons of yours," he points out and Mana nods with her eyes closed.

"It's for a good reason. If I study too long then I'll die."

"Of boredom?"  
"No," she says, looking at him seriously. "I'll DIE."

Atem chuckles at his best friend. She has always been that way. She's carefree and sometimes childish. Sometimes he wishes that he can be like that. Never having a care in the world and living one day at a time. "And you think your life is harder than mine?"  
"Of course."

"That's what you think."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem opens his eyes and groans the next morning. He stretches his arms before sitting up in bed. But something doesn't feel right. For one thing, this isn't his bedroom and he feels different as well. The room is a lot smaller compared to his. 'What the?'

He gets out of bed and looks down at himself. He is wearing a white, short pleated skirt with a gold belt and a shirt that starts at his shoulders. Not to mention his feminine figure. 'What is going on?' He goes to a nearby mirror and quickly covers his mouth to keep from screaming.

"I'm…" Atem quickly rushes out of bed and into the pharaoh's chambers where there is a lump in the bed. He shakes the figure that is sleeping under the covers. "Hey, wake up." He hears a light groan before he sees himself sitting up from under the green blanket. "This is not happening…"

Mana yawns and opens her eyes, looking forward. "Atem, what are you doing in my room?" she asks.

"More like, what are you doing in my body?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Look at me." Her eyes slowly scroll to him and her jaw nearly drops to the ground and her eyes pop out of her head. "Stay calm." She prepares to scream but Atem quickly covers her mouth…or…technically his mouth. She examines herself and her hands reach up into her now tri colored hair.

"How could this have happened?"

"You tell me. You're the magician in training are you not?" Mana looks up with thought, trying to remember if she had practiced any spells yesterday then she gasps.

"Well I remember fooling around with my wand when there was suddenly a blinding light."

"Can you change us back?"

"I don't know. There aren't any switching spells in student spell books. But maybe Master can--"

"There you are," says Mahad, a man wearing a royal robe. "Trying to avoid your studies I see. And what are you doing in the pharaoh's room? That is forbidden."

"Mahad, we have a serious situation in our hands," says Atem with a serious look. Mahad's eyes widen with shock. Mana's body has his king's voice. But how is that even possible? "M-Mana? Are you feeling alright?"

"Everything isn't fine Master," says Mana's voice coming out of Atem's body.

"What is going on here!?"

"Keep it quiet," Atem shushes. "Mana and I have suddenly switched bodies."

"But how?"

"I accidentally did some sort of spell that caused all this. Do you think you can change us back?" Mahad sighs and places a hand on his forehead.

"Spells like that are forbidden Mana. I don't even recite them."

"So you're saying you can't change us back?"

"I'll need to find that scroll for that spell and it will take me some time to master it. That means you two will remain that way for awhile."

"WHAT!?" Mana and Atem exclaim.

"You two will have to assume each other's duties meaning, pharaoh, you will be my apprentice and Mana will be…our king. We must not speak to the others about this." Atem and Mana both look at each other, not believing all of this is happening. It has to be some sort of dream.

But sadly, it isn't. They are stuck this way for now.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana puts on her blue cape along with her crown and other royal clothing while Atem watches, sitting on the bed. She looks at herself in the mirror and examines herself in this form. "Weird…" she remarks before chuckling. "Why don't I look…handsome?"

"Are you sure you will be able to do this?" Atem asks.

"Of course," Mana says with a fling of her _royal_ hand.

"Do take this seriously Mana. You may think this is an easy job, but--"  
"I've got it Atem, trust me," she says with confidence and she turns to him. "Are _you_ sure you can handle _my_ role?"

"Of course. All I have to do is listen to Mahad lectures."

"And?"

"…And once in awhile, sneak away from studying," he answers, standing up and approaching himself. They must admit that it is very weird looking at themselves in this way. But they will have to get used to it…at least until Mahad gets them back to their normal selves. There is a knock on the door.

"Pharaoh, you are needed in the throne room."

"Right away," Atem answers for her. As soon as they are sure that person is gone, they continue to talk. "That's another thing. You need to try to make your voice similar to mine."

"You mean like **this**?" Mana asks, making her voice go lower.

"_Exactly_," he answers, trying to sound like her. "Ahem, you should get going."  
"Right," Mana says with a nod but she doesn't move as if expecting something and Atem does the same. They stand there, looking at each other for awhile until Mana speaks. "We're not gonna…um…"  
"Kiss?"  
"It would just seem weird. I mean, it would feel like I'm kissing myself you know?"

"I see what you mean."

"Maybe we can just…hug for now." Atem nods in agreement then they both embrace each other. It isn't too long though because they need to get going.

"Good luck to you out there."  
"Yeah…thanks."

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Note: I'm not abandoning "Yugioh: Parenthood" I just had this story in mind for a while and I wanted to get started writing on it. _

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Mahad stands up shaking uncontrollably while Atem is sitting down, messing with his long brown, spiky hair with a bored expression. For some reason, Mahad can't teach the lesson. How can he? This is the pharaoh!

'How she manages all this hair is beyond me,' Atem thinks to himself before looking up at Mahad who continues to shake and sweat. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to teach me?"

"I a-apologize m-my pharaoh. I just can't."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It would just be strange teaching you. You're my king, not my student."

"I'm not your king, I'm your apprentice."

"B-But…"  
"If you continue with this, you will blow our cover. For now on you shall call me Mana, especially in public, understand?" Mahad only nods. "And you will treat me the same as if I were actually Mana."

"Yes sir," he replies and Atem arches an eyebrow. "I mean…let's get to work, shall we?" Atem nods.

Mana slowly sits down on the throne. She has to admit that this chair is definitely special and different from the other chairs she's sat in. It's a lot more comfortable that's for sure. She looks at her surroundings. There are her five priests. In all she has six, but Mahad is busy teaching a lesson to Atem. She snickers at the thought before her right hand man Shimon stands by her seat.

"My king, we have a man convicted of stealing," he tells her.

"Really? I mean, **really**?" she asks, quickly changing her voice to sound like Atem.

"Yes. Bring him in!" orders Shimon and the guards momentarily drag the convicted man inside. He's a middle aged man with grey hair. Mana's eyes soften a little bit, feeling sorry for him for some reason.

"Please, forgive me! I was only trying to provide food for my family." the man explains.

"Silence!" the Priest Seto commands. "By speaking out of turn, you are disrespecting the pharaoh!" Mana blushes slightly, never given this much respect at all. And Atem's always complaining about his duty.

'This is cool,' she thinks, smiling to herself.

"What shall we do with him?" asks Shimon. Mana gulps and sweat drop. She has never made such a big decision in her whole life. Well besides the time she had to decide between food. "Well?" he asks again, him and everyone else waiting for her decision.

"Ahem, **are you truly sorry for what you have done**?" she asks him and the man blinks. "**Are you**?"

"Why yes sir. I really am," the man replies.

"**Then you are free to go**." The priests look at Mana while the man looks with gratitude. Mana looks at her priests, feeling nervous. 'Er…did I do something wrong?' The guards let him go and he runs out of the throne room.

"Pharaoh, may I congratulate you on a well decision," says Shimon. Mana sighs in relief.

"**Well I am pharaoh after all**."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem slouches in his seat as Mahad lectures him. His lectures are even more boring then the ones that he gets from his priest Shimon. "…And therefore you cannot bring your guard down. You must always stay on the alert. Now…" Atem's eyes start to get heavy and he tries his best to keep his eyes open. But Mahad's constant talking is making it hard for him. His head drops back with his mouth open and he sleeps.

At first, Mahad doesn't notice, since he's talking with his eyes closed. But they quickly open when he hears snoring.

"Mana!" Atem's head shoots up and he looks around quickly in alarm. Mahad sighs and places a hand on his head. 'He's just as bad as the actual Mana.'

"Our lesson is over. You may now leave."

"Thank Ra," Atem sighs.

"What was that?" Atem shakes his head and takes this opportunity to sprint to his room…well, Mana's room for now. He wants to see how she did today. Did she screw up? Or did she actually do well? He smirks as he makes his way to her room. There's no way she can handle being king of Egypt.

He knocks on the door. "**Come in**," she replies from the other side and he opens the door to find her standing in front of the mirror with a knife to her hair. He quickly closes the door with his eyes wide.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Chopping your hair off."

"No!" he goes at her and tries to take the knife out of her hands but she puts up a struggle. "Stop Mana or you'll get--"  
"OW!" she screams and she suddenly drops to the floor, holding her face.

"Mana!" Atem shouts, dropping the knife and bending down to her to see if she's alright. She quickly turns her face from him and starts to cry. He holds her shoulders, trying to get a good look at her face, but she continues to look away and cry. "Mana. Mana, I'm sorry. I--" He suddenly hears giggling and he raises an eyebrow. "Mana?"

She looks at him and starts to laugh uncontrollably. Atem's eyes widen, finding out that she had no injury in the first place and she was joking all along. He grunts and stands while she wipes away a tear and stands up afterward.

"You fell for one of my jokes again!"

"You know how much I hate it when you do that Mana. Your jokes always cause me to get extremely worried. Then later I find out that there's nothing wrong at all."

"Aw, I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I forgot how sensitive you are."

"You should know that. We have known each other since we were children."

"True."

"How was your first day?" he asks, sitting on the bed.

"Totally awesome! Man, it's great to be king!" she falls back on the bed and smiles while Atem looks down at her, wondering how she can like that job of having so much responsibility. "I don't why you're always complaining."

"Just you wait. One of these days you're going to have to take real action and you'd better know how to handle those situations." Mana sits up with a clueless look on her face.

"I guess we didn't go over that…"

"You do know how to summon monsters right?"  
Mana shakes her head. "Only with my staff. But not the thingy magigger on my wrist," Mana replies, referring to the gold object on her wrist.

Atem thinks for a moment. "The only monsters that I have used so far are the Egyptian gods. But only I can do that."

"I can't summon my Dark Magician Girl?" Atem looks at her as if she's nuts. "Come on! I don't care if you're a guy, that's the only monster I can summon!"  
"For now, you will let the priests handle those situations."

"But what happens if they can't handle those bad situations?"

"We will worry about that when it happens."

"Um…okay then."

"Question."

"Yeah?"

"Were you actually planning to cut my hair?"

"Nah, I actually like it. You coming in on me when I was about to do it was all apart of my plan."

"What if you had actually gotten hurt by the knife?"

"Eh…I never thought of actually getting hurt," Mana says with a chuckle and Atem drops his head.

_Chapter 2 done. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think or what I should do to make it even more interesting! Merry Christmas!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Three days later--

"Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh!"

"My King!"

Mana groans and opens her eyes to find three servants standing over her bed. All of them are female. She grunts before putting the covers back over her head. But even that couldn't block out the sounds of their voices.

"**WHAT**!?" Mana yells, shooting up in bed, giving them all a scare. "**DON'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP**!?" The servants take a couple of steps back, bowing their heads and Mana sighs. "**I'm sorry. I…uh…What do you guys want**?"

"Well…we are here to dress you my king," replies one of them. Mana blinks and sweatdrops. These women wanted to dress her? Are they out of their minds?

"**Um, that won't be necessary**."

"But my king…"  
"**I said it won't be necessary. Now I command you to leave**." They all bow before leaving and Mana lies back on her bed. 'Weird…'

"Mana, Mahad requests your presence this instant!" announces Shimon loudly while Atem slowly sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He narrows his eyes at Shimon, angry that he woke him up.

"_Five more minutes_?" he asks in Mana's tone.

"Now."

'That has always worked before,' he thinks to himself as Shimon leaves. 'Oh right…' He gets out of bed and puts on his clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. 'I wonder if Mahad has the spell yet.'

He decides to go see him but not before getting Mana to go with him. Atem heads to her room and when he opens the door, he is shocked to see that she is still asleep. He hears mumbling coming from her and so he steps up to her bed.

"My food…" she mumbles in her sleep and Atem covers his mouth to keep from laughing. He didn't know that she talks in her sleep but he grins, thinking that this is the perfect time to get back at her from the other day.

"Give it back…"

"Sorry, it's mine now," he whispers in her ear.

"No. I saw it first."

"Well you will have to catch me first."

"I'm gonna get you."

"Hurry up."

"That food is mine."

"Too late. I'm afraid that I've already eaten it." Mana shoots up in bed, panting heavily and Atem chuckles. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and sighs.

"What a nightmare," she says.

"I'm sorry about your food," he apologizes.

"Hey, how do you know about…Aw man! Was I talking in my sleep again?" Atem nods and he chuckles again at her shocked face expression. "Mahad told me I did that but I didn't believe him at first."

"About him…we need to see if he's mastered that switching spell. So let's go."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"I am truly sorry, but I have not yet mastered it. It is very complicated," Mahad tells them and they both bow their heads. "You must give me more time. I'll have it as soon as possible."

"Great," Atem says dimming his eyes.

"In the mean time, Mana should be getting to the throne room."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana swings open the door to her room that night. She is slouched over and her eyes are heavy. "So much responsibility," she sighs and she lies on her stomach on the bed. "So many requests. We even had an attack today. Good thing the priests were there to protect me."

She rolls to her back, looking up at the ceiling. "It was never like this when I had my own…" She holds her head which is blocked by her crown and she takes it off, tossing it to the other side of the bed. "Maybe this isn't so easy after all."

"What isn't so easy?" asks Atem and she quickly sits up, seeing him there at the doorway. He closes the door and leans on it with a smirk. "Are you referring to being king? What's wrong? Are you giving up already?"  
"Of course not!" Mana exclaims, narrowing her eyes. "You don't think I can do it?"

"I'm not saying that. But you've had one measly attack on the palace and a couple of simple requests and you're complaining already?"

"How's it going for you?"  
"Pretty well. The lectures are boring as always but at least afterward, I can have my freedom." Mana looks away, looking out the window. Freedom. How she misses having that. She couldn't do anything without someone escorting her. And even this morning, people wanted to dress her like she couldn't do anything for herself. Then almost all day she has to stay inside the throne room and rarely does she have time for herself.

Feeling Atem standing over her, she looks back at him. "You hate being me don't you?" he asks.  
"No, of course not. It's awesome," she replies quickly, standing to her feet. "I mean, you get catered to everyday, order people around, wear all this cool stuff and people are constantly there to talk or do whatever for me…what's not to like?"

"You hate all of those things Mana."

"Do not."

"You say that now. But I know, deep down you want your old life back."

"I'm fine," Mana lies although she knows that Atem is right.

"Things will get harder Mana, trust me. You're going to be faced with tougher decisions and possibly tough battles. And there will be no priests to help you out. Then you won't think that your life is so easy." And with that he leaves, leaving Mana with that thought. She shakes her head, swatting all of the things that he has just said and sits down on her bed. Things couldn't possibly get worse. And besides if they did, Atem always got through them. And so can she.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana sits on the throne the next day. She figures that it will be like any other day. The only thing that makes her nervous is the fact that Atem is there too. Mahad must not have any lessons to teach him to today.

At first, everything is calm and normal. Just your average sentencing someone to prison or freedom is all. The whole day goes on like this and Mana is beginning to feel a little relieved, since the day is almost over and she will be able to go into the safety of her room.

Then Shimon suddenly comes to her with something, his face serious. "**What is it Shimon**?"

"Ahem…Well you are of the age your majesty and I think it is time for you to start looking for a wife." Atem's eyes widen and Mana only has the same expression with her mouth dropped.

"**A wife**?"

_End of Chapter 3. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave some reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

"No! No! No!" Mana yells, going into her room with Atem following her and closing the door so that no one will hear their conversation. "There's no way I'm getting married!"

"I was not expecting this myself," Atem remarks with his arms folded. "You're just going to have to go along with it."  
"WHAT!?" Mana exclaims with disbelief.

"You _are_ me, so you will have to do what I would do."

"This isn't fair," Mana pouts, sitting on the bed. "Why look for a wife? I mean, you and I are--" She drops her head and Atem smiles slightly, knowing what she is about to say. The wife thing isn't the only thing that's bothering her.

"Mana, I know how you feel, but this is something you must do for now." Mana leans back on the bed with a groan as he approaches her with a smirk. "Not so easy being pharaoh is it?"

Mana turns her head, looking away. "It's not so bad…"

Atem chuckles. "Good night Mana."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem stands in the throne room, observing every princess in there. He stands, leaning on a stone pillar with his arms folded. There were about five in there, all looking their best to impress the pharaoh. The priests are in there as well. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. 'I have to admit, I'm glad Mana is the one doing this and not me.'

He reopens his eyes when Shimon announces that Mana has entered the throne room. He looks to the entrance, watching as Mana walks down to the throne and all the priests including him bow in respect. She sits down and then gives Shimon the signal to let everything begin.

Music plays and there are dancers to perform. One by one, the women go up to greet Mana and get to know her better. Mana turns almost everyone of them down until she gets a look from Atem, telling her to choose at least one of them to talk to. The last woman has brown, shoulder length hair and blue eyes, wearing a white robe and purple cape.

"My name is Princess Teana. Nice to meet you," she greets with a curtsey.

"…**The pleasure is all mine**," Mana replies as a drop of sweat goes down the side of her head.

"My is it hot in here. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"**Yes**." Atem watches as Mana departs with Teana for a walk. But when a shadow appears behind him, he turns his head to see who it is. It is one of the guards of the princess.

"_Can I help you_?" asks Atem with a calm and fearless look on his face.

"What's a cute girl like you standing all by yourself for? You should dance with me," he says with a snicker and Atem folds his arms, turning his head, completely ignoring him. "Well?"

"_Are you still here_?"

"You cannot resist me."

"_Sorry, but I'm afraid I've already been taken_."

"So that is how it's gonna be huh?" asks the guard, getting enraged and he grabs Atem's arm tightly.

Atem looks at him with narrowed eyes and orders him in his regular voice, "Unhand me."

"What the?" He feels a tap on his shoulder to see Mahad standing behind him and Atem smirks.

"I believe this young lady told you to leave her be. So if you please…" The guard growls and lets Atem go, storming away.

"Thank you Mahad."

Mahad nods before asking, "How do you think Mana is doing?"

"I don't know. But I hope she is handling everything well."

"So how does it feel to be king of Egypt?" asks Teana as she and Mana walk through the courtyard.

"**It is a great honor**," Mana replies as best as she can. Although she doesn't feel that way, she wants to answer in the way that Atem would.

"I bet it is a lot of responsibility as well."

"**Yes**."

"But from what I've heard, you're a great pharaoh. But it's gotta be hard. As if ruling wasn't difficult enough, now you have to choose a wife." Mana doesn't answer. She doesn't want to choose a wife for Atem. Isn't she, herself good enough? Her eyes start to water up but she quickly closes them to keep the tears from pouring out.

Teana notices this look and asks, "What is the matter? Are you alright?"

Mana takes a deep breath before opening her eyes again. "**You have to excuse me Teana. I am not feeling all that well**."

"Then maybe we should go back to the palace," she suggests and they turn around, making their way back. "I understand what you're going through. Can I be truthful with you?"

"**Go ahead**."

"Well you see, being someone's wife has never come to mind. But I was told to do this by my advisor. So I know what you are doing now is tough." They make it inside where a table has been set for dinner. "Do not stress yourself out," Teana says to Mana. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Mana smiles slightly at her. "**Thank you**."

Finally, after a day of festivities, all of the women leave, giving Mana some relief. But that isn't until Shimon walks up to her and she sighs, knowing that he has an important question to ask.

"My king…"

"**Yes Shimon**?"

"Have you made your decision?"

"**Shimon**…"

Shimon nods. "I understand if you feel that you are not ready just yet. I shall give you more time."

"**But I don--**"

"You should be getting your rest. It is quite late," says Shimon and Mana reluctantly agrees and walks out to her room with a lot on her mind. She is so into her thoughts that she doesn't even notice that she has just passed Atem up.

'Responsibilities…decisions…' she thinks to herself as she enters her room, holding her head. She sits down on the bed, looking down at the floor. She couldn't remember the last time she has had so many thoughts going through her head. Actually, that has never happened. She used to live without a care or big responsibility in the world. But now in days, she doesn't get enough sleep from all the thinking.

"Is everything alright?" asks Atem and she flinches at the sound of his voice. The door closes and he stands a couple of feet away from her with his arms folded. Before he can even open his mouth again, Mana stops him.

"Don't…"

"Don't what?"

"I already know what you're gonna say and yeah, you were right. This isn't so easy after all. I just can't do this anymore!"

"Yes you can. You have been doing well all this time."

"Atem…I can't handle the responsibility, the major decision making and the stress." She looks up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "I want my old life back."

"Mana, don't cry," he pleads, not wanting to see her this way. But as soon as he says that, tears fall from her eyes, leaving a wet trail down her cheeks.

"I was wrong. Being pharaoh isn't so easy after all," she sobs and she wipes some of the tears that comes down but more come anyway. "There's just so much that you have to do. You have to care for your people, act a certain way…I'm not meant to do all that stuff. I want to be free to do whatever I want! I want to be able to be myself! I…"  
"Shh…" Atem hushes her, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her as she sobs. "Soon Mana…soon we will get our bodies back and live our normal lives again. But we have to be patient and have faith in Mahad."

Mana sniffs as he wipes the tears off her face. "My head hurts…" Atem moves closer to her and takes off the heavy crown, placing it on a stand near the bed. Then he places his hands on the sides of her head and starts to slowly and softly rub her side temples. She closes her eyes, enjoying the massage.

As he does this, he takes this time to think. Sure, life has been easier in Mana's body, but he couldn't help missing his old life as pharaoh. The hard work bothers him sometimes, but he can deal with it better than Mana. Plus, he has had a lot of things to prepare him before becoming pharaoh.

He later lets Mana fall gently onto the bed on her side and he lies across from her. They look into each other's eyes, seeing their reflection in them. How they wished to be in their normal bodies right about now. But like Atem said, it will take time and they will have to be patient.

"Everything will be fine…" he tells her. "All we can do is wait…"

_Things will get a lot more interesting in later chapters so keep reading! Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Note: This chapter has a small reference to my story, "Lost on the Nile." If you read it, then you'll understand the little reference made here, but if you didn't that's okay. It won't really throw you off. Please enjoy!**

"Find your center," Mana instructs, sitting across from Atem with her legs folded and her eyes closed.

Atem opens one eye, showing a bit of confusion. "My center?"

She opens an eye as well and nods. "Meaning, look deep inside yourself for that special energy. Now close your eyes." They both close their eyes and continue to meditate. Mana is trying to teach Atem how to summon the Dark Magician Girl. He holds his staff in his hand and clenches it tightly. "Now slowly release that energy." Atem exhales deeply and a bright form of the Dark Magician Girl appears before disappearing again and he clenches his chest, panting hard from using so much energy in that summon.

"You okay?" Mana asks.

"I'm fine."

"It's a lot of hard work but you'll get it later on," Mana tells him then she chuckles, looking at her wrist object that lets her summon monsters. "I have to say that summoning the Egyptian gods was the easiest thing that I've ever done since I switched with you."

"That's only because you have that," Atem says, pointing to the golden wrist object and Mana chuckles again, putting a hand behind her head. A knock comes from the door and they quickly jump out of bed and Atem hides behind the door, not wanting to be seen in Mana's room.

"**Enter**," Mana commands in a deep, booming voice. The door swings open, hitting Atem in the face and he tries his best not to make a sound. Shimon steps in with a look of panic on his face.

"My king, there is a situation on the Nile. You must come immediately!" Mana glances at Atem who peeks out from behind the door then back at Shimon who rushes out the room.

Atem walks to her rubbing his nose. "I'm going with you."

"Yeah. It sounds serious…" ~~~~

"…**This…is serious**?" Mana asks herself standing beside Atem and the rest of the priests on the Nile. There are two men arguing with each other.

"This is my water!" yells one of them.

"No! This is mine!"

"What makes you think that!?"

"Because I said so!"

Atem and Mana stand with blank looks on their faces while the priests have serious expressions. Shimon goes up to Mana and says, "We must take care of this matter at once."

"Let them fight. They'll get tired after a while…" she mutters under her breath.

"What was that my king?" Mana only walks forward to the two men who are continuing to argue and it looks like it could get ugly in a while.

"**Stop this at once**," Mana orders and they look at her.

"This is my water," says the man.

"No, it's mine!"

"**Silence!**" They immediately stop and listen to what she has to say. "**Now, is it so hard to ask that you share the Nile? Everybody does it.**"

"But--"

"**Share it, or face the consequences**," Mana says in a warning tone and they both nod before Mana turns away and gets on her white horse along with Atem and they ride off along with the priests. Mana's horse is a little of a greater distance so that she can talk to Atem.

"Mana, you know that I don't like to threaten people."

"Sorry," Mana apologizes. "I just thought it was pointless for me to come out here for just a simple matter."

"That happens sometimes and you must handle those situations correctly, no matter how small," Atem says before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Remember that day we got stuck on the Nile?"

"How could I forget? I was sick as a cow and we nearly drowned because of the storm."

"But it caused our relationship to grow stronger." Mana lightly taps her head with his with a smile before focusing on riding the horse.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana gets up from the throne from a very long day and heads to her room to get some sleep. But as always, she is met by Atem in her room who would always give her some words of advice or encouragement. Without him, she would have given up already. She is glad that she has Atem there to help her out.

"You are doing quite well," he remarks and she smiles.

"Thank you."

"I have gotten word from Mahad that the spell is coming along as well."

"Great! We'll be back in our bodies in no time!"

Atem nods. "I should be going back to my room."

"What? No words of wisdom?"

"My word of wisdom for you is to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Mana looks at him surprised and she quickly rushes over to feel his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm still a little exhausted."

"Really? That one lesson I gave you made you _that _tired?"

"Not to mention Mahad's lesson."

"Oh I see. Well good night then." Atem nods before departing from her room. He walks down the hall to his room. He falls to the bed on his stomach and sighs. His whole body feels drained and weak. He is thankful that it is the end of the day and that he will be able to get much rest.

But something suddenly bothers him. There is a chill in the air and he sits up, looking around his room. The shades are blowing with the wind but he is certain that's not the same chill he felt earlier. It is the sort of feeling that someone is in his room.

He cautiously gets up from the bed, studying his surroundings. He sees no one. He turns back to his bed, ready to lie on it again and go asleep. But then he hears a light footstep behind him and he turns around to see a figure wearing all black. A hand reaches for him and he quickly dodges.

"Stand still," commands the voice.

'Who is he?' thinks Atem. He is snapped out of his thoughts when the stranger's arms go around his neck and waist. Atem stomps hard on his foot and elbows him, getting away briefly and stumbling forward. His energy is draining even faster and it is hard for him to stand. 'I have to get out of here.' He turns around, only to be met by the man's fist and he falls to the floor. He couldn't move for he is too weak. He lies there helplessly and the last thing he sees is the person reaching for him before his eyes close.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

The next morning just doesn't feel the same for Mana. She sits up in bed, feeling that something is wrong. 'Atem…' She gets out of bed and puts on her clothes. As soon as she is done with that, she hears a knock on the door and hears Mahad's frantic voice. She quickly opens the door to find Mahad in a panic. "Mahad, what's wrong?"

"He's missing! The pharaoh's missing!"

"What!?"

"He wasn't in his room and I just sent soldiers out to find him…I mean you…I mean…" A guard comes rushing to them and he gets down on one knee and crosses an arm over his chest in respect. "Have you found Mana?" asks Mahad.

"There is no sign of her sir. We've looked everywhere. We've also noticed objects have been stolen from the previous pharaoh's tomb," the guard informs them and Mahad's eyes widen with shock.

"I feared it was him…" he says to himself."Go inform the priests of this at once."

"Yes sir," replies the guard and he rushes off to tell them.

"He's been kidnapped."

"What? How do you know?"

"I only know of one thief that will be bold enough to successfully steal from the previous pharaoh's tomb."

"You don't mean…"

"Bakura."

_Dun, Dun, Dun! What will happen next? Stay tuned and you'll find out! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem's eyes open slowly to the darkness. It is so dark that he can't even see his hand even if he puts it right in front of his face. All he knows is that he's not in the palace anymore. He leans his head back on the cold stone wall and sighs heavily. 'Where am I?'

He keeps quiet when he sees a candle being lit and a tall figure appearing at the bars of his cell. The man has snow white hair with a scar on his right cheek. Not to mention the cold, dark eyes that seems to pierce Atem's soul as he stares into them fearlessly.

"Bakura. I should have known," Atem says deeply and Bakura looks at him strangely before busting out in laughter, figuring out what has happened to him.

"Why this is quite unexpected," laughs Bakura. "And here I thought I caught the pharaoh's friend instead! What happened pharaoh? Did one of your sorcerer's spells go terribly wrong?"

"What do you want?"

Bakura sighs, "You ask me the same question over and over. I simply wish to take over Egypt. I had planned on catching your friend here, luring you into a trap, but you have just made things a whole lot easier."

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend has no experience of being king and she'll be easy to defeat. And once I'm through with her, I'll easily dispose of you."

"I swear by the gods Bakura," Atem says, standing to his feet. "If you touch her I'll--"

"You'll do what? You are in no position to be giving threats your highness." Atem grits his teeth, knowing what Bakura is saying is the truth. He is trapped there. "She's probably on her way here as we speak and I'll be ready. As for you, make yourself at home, but don't get too comfortable. For when I'm done with her, you'll be next." Atem growls inwardly as Bakura leaves and he sits back down, trying to think of a plan.

'Even with all the training I've given her, Mana couldn't possibly stand a chance against Bakura. I have to do something before she gets here and fast.' He crosses his legs and his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. An aura appears around him and his body starts to glow purple. 'Work for me…please…'

The form of the Dark Magician Girl appears next to him and she completely appears, spinning her wand and ending with a pose. Atem stands up beside her and points to the rusty bars that block him from getting out. "Dark Magician Girl, blast through those bars," he orders. Dark Magician Girl looks at him questionably before scratching her head, not used to her 'master's' new voice. Atem looks at her with dimmed eyes. "It's a long story. Now go!" She points her wand to the door and shoots it with ease, giving Atem a way out.

'I might not be able to beat Bakura, but at least Dark Magician Girl will weaken him.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"How much farther Mahad?" Mana asks as she rides her white horse with Mahad at her side and the priests behind her, trying to keep up with her horse's pace.

"I can sense him not too far from he--" He stops, seeing an explosion in the distance. "That's him!" he exclaims before looking over at Mana. "Mana, what are you planning to do once we arrive?"

"I don't know Mahad. All I know is that I have to beat Bakura to save Atem."

"You realize that this won't be an easy task."

"I know."

"But know this Mana; I'll be by your side till the end."

Mana smiles at him. "Thanks."

Bakura looks from afar as Mana and Mahad approach him with the rest of the priests. "It looks like our 'pharaoh' has brought some company. No matter…" As soon as Mana and Mahad get a close distance, a barrier appears behind them, blocking the rest of the priests out. "I may have not gotten all of them, but defeating these two will be easy."

Mahad and Mana jump off their horses and face him. "Where's Mana?" asks Mahad.

"Please, you can't fool me," answers Bakura. "I know that the real pharaoh is in that girl's body, meaning that the girl is in the pharaoh's."

"Then where is he?" Mana asks, narrowing her eyes and Bakura laughs. "Tell me!"

"Why, he's right over there," he says, pointing to Atem who is lying unconscious on the ground, not too far from them. Mana gasps and rushes over to him, bending down and picking him up in her arms.

"Atem. Atem, wake up." There is no answer and she whips her head around to Bakura. "What have you done to him?"

"Well what does it look like? He thought he could defeat me with a measly monster, but he was sadly mistaken. He put up quite a duel I must say. I expected no less from him." Mahad's eyes scroll from left to right, sensing an evil ka in the shadows. It is a strong one indeed and it was probably used to defeat Atem. Whatever it is, it isn't good. Mana sets Atem down and stands up.

"My you look quite angry. What's the matter? You should be glad that I spared him…for now."

"You won't get away with this!" She lifts her wrist with the golden object in the air. "Come forth, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The dark clouds come together and lightning fills the air as the body of the red dragon starts to descend and make its entrance. Then out of the clouds appear its head which contains two mouths and it growls.

Bakura looks up with a smirk. "I'm quite impressed that you were able to summon Slifer." 'But I know of one Egyptian god that she cannot summon and that may be her key of defeating me.'

"Now prepare yourself for my monster!" Bakura yells and Mana looks around as well as Mahad, waiting for his monster to appear. But it doesn't, leaving a confused look on Mana's face.

"Where is he?"

"You'll soon find out! Diabound, attack!" he calls out and his monster suddenly appears behind Slifer the Sky Dragon, prepared to attack.

"Mana, call your monster back quickly!" Mahad tells her but she doesn't make a move, feeling frozen and that her mouth is glued shut. Her eyes show fear as Diabound attacks Slifer with a powerful attack, taking its head straight off.

"GAH!" Mana screams as she feels pain surge through her body. Slifer disappears and she falls on one knee, blood dripping from her nose. Mahad goes over to Mana's side.

"Bakura is able to hide his monster in the darkness."

Mana cackles. "I wish you would have told me that sooner…"

"Focus Mana. You must be on guard at all times and be quick to attack or defend, understand?"

"Right," she replies as he helps her to her feet.

"So you still have a little fight in you eh? I'm surprised you haven't given up already."

"Never. Now I summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"And I summon my Illusion Magician!" Mahad yells and both their monsters appear.

"Now this isn't quite fair, two against one. But I suppose that makes it easier for me. That way I will be able to dispose of the both you at once."

"Not a chance," Mana says with confidence. Mahad's closes his eyes briefly before opening them, finding Bakura's monster in the shadows.

"He's behind us," Mahad whispers to Mana. "Attack on my signal…NOW!" Both of their monsters attack Diabound at the same time and his monster appears as it gets it. Bakura gasps for air, clutching his chest.

He chuckles. "I wasn't expecting for you to find my Diabound. But I promise I will make this a lot harder." His monster once again disappears into the shadows and Mahad closes his eyes, to try to find his monster again.

"This is strange…There seems to be two of them."

"What?" Bakura grins, now seeing this as his time to attack Mahad's magician. Diabound appears, grabbing Illusion Magician by his arms.

"No!" Mahad yells.

"Obelisk, fist of fury!" Mana commands and Obelisk shoots his fist toward Diabound, only for it to go right through him. "What's going on!?"

"Now I've got you both!" Bakura yells and the real Diabound appears, attacking Obelisk and Illusion Magician along with Mana and Mahad, sending them back. Mana lands beside Atem and Mahad at a greater distance, both knocked out. Their monsters disintegrate and Diabound descends down to Bakura's side.

"This was easier than I thought. Now to kill you all so that I may be the new king!"

_Uh oh. That does not sound good. What will happen? Stay tuned and please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Mana constantly hears her name being called but she doesn't open her eyes. She fells too weak to do anything. The voice is very familiar though. In fact, she knows who it is even with her eyes shut. She feels someone's presence over her and then a warm feeling. Her strength starts to slowly return to her._

_"Mana," the voice calls again and she slowly opens her eyes to see Atem there. The weird thing is that he is in his regular body and she is too._

_"Atem," she says and he smiles. "You're…you…"_

_"Can you stand?"_

_"I-I think so." Mana sits up, looking around. There is nothing there. The whole place is white and there seems to be no limits to how large this place is. "Where are we?" she asks and she gasps all of a sudden. "Are we dead!?"_

_Atem chuckles. "No. You're having a dream," he answers, helping her up._

_"I was in the middle of a battle when…Oh no…What am I going to do? Nothing's working!"_

_"You have to keep trying. You can't give up the first time nothing works."_

_"But I already used the Egyptian gods and they failed," says Mana and she bows her head. "I might as well give up."_

_"Don't talk like that." Mana shoulders starts to tremble and Atem narrows his eyes. "I realize how hard this is for you, but giving up is not an option."_

_Mana looks up with him with tears in her eyes. "But I--"_

_"Enough tears!" Atem yells, causing her to jump. "You can't cry or complain every time something becomes hard. There is a lot on the line here and people are counting on you. Do you realize what will happen if Bakura succeeds?"_

_"Yeah but…"_

_"Then stop your crying now."_

_"But I used all of the Egyptian gods," she tells him, wiping her tears._

_"All but one."_

_"The Winged Dragon of Ra?" Mana asks and he nods._

_"It is with this monster that Bakura's Diabound will be revealed."_

_"I get it. Because Ra is light monster, Diabound won't be able to hide."_

_"And his monster is weak against the light. Do you remember how to summon it?"_

_"I think so, yeah."_

_"Then go Mana. I know you can do this." Mana nods with a smile. "I'm counting on you."_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Bakura approaches Atem and Mana as they lay on the ground motionless. He grins and puts his fist on his hip as he looks down at them. "Why isn't this nice? Now they'll be able to die together," he says and he calls Diabound. "Diabound, destroy them!"

Diabound opens its mouth, preparing to shoot an attack when something attacks it from behind, causing Bakura to spit up. He whips his head around to see Mahad standing with Illusion Magician by his side. "You! You'll pay for that!" He turns from Atem and Mana to battle against Mahad.

Atem partially opens his eyes. "Mana," he calls and she opens her eyes. "You must summon Ra now while you have the chance." Mana slowly gets up to her feet, gritting her teeth as she does so as pain shoots through her whole body.

Illusion Magician gets attacked by Diabound and it disappears. Mahad drops to one knee, holding his chest. He looks up as Bakura walks up to him with Diabound. "Now to finish you once and for--" He stops, hearing Mana mumble words and he turns around to see her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. "What the--?"

"Oh mighty protector of the sun, sky, I beg of thee please, heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…" A light starts to surround her and Bakura's eyes widen with horror.

'I can't let her do this!'

"I beseech thee, grace our humble game but first I shall call out they name…"

"Diabound at-"

"Dark Burning attack!" Atem yells and Dark Magician Girl attacks Bakura, sending him flying and crashing down to the ground. Atem grins before going to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Mana finally calls out and the gold dragon finally appears from the sky.

Bakura sits up and watches in fear as Ra finally makes its appearance. 'No! I was trying to prevent this from happening!'

"Now change into your phoenix form!" The dragon is suddenly engulfed in flames and it screeches. "This is the end for you Bakura! Attack!" The engulfed dragon starts to descend onto Diabound and finally it covers Diabound in flames. Bakura screams in pain as his whole entire body feels like its on fire. When the attack is over, the Winged Dragon of Ra ascends into the air, into the dark clouds, making them separate and the sun appears. Bakura falls to the ground, lying there lifeless.

Mana looks up into the bright blue sky with a weak smile on her face. She did it. Mahad walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Well done Mana. You defeated Bakura."

"I'm proud of you," Atem says approaching her from behind and she turns around.

"Thanks Atem, both of you. I couldn't have beaten him without your help."

"Well I guess as soon as we get to the palace, I can return you back to your bodies," says Mahad.

"Great…I'd like that…" Mana sighs before falling forward into Atem's arms.

"We must get her back to the palace," says Mahad and Atem nods in agreement before looking around to see that Bakura is nowhere in sight.

"That's strange…" he says.  
"What's wrong?"

"That was a powerful attack Bakura took, yet he's nowhere in sight."

"Then he's still alive then?"

"I guess so."

Mahad sighs, "I was hoping that this would all be over. But I suppose I got my hopes up too soon."

"Regardless, we'll be ready the next time Bakura comes."

"That's right."

_I know this was a short chapter but it's not over yet. Still another chappie to go! Anyway, please leave reviews._

_P.S: That whole Winged Dragon of Ra chant was from the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" dub._


	8. Chapter 8

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Thanks to all that reviewed my story and especially QueenManaofEgypt who really helped me out with this story's plot. Please continue to read my fics and stay tuned for another one coming out really soon!**

Atem looks out the window where a full moon is shining in the sky. Slight relief fills him, glad that Mana defeated Bakura for now. But he knows that Bakura will be back after he recovers and gets stronger.

'I still don't know how he could've survived such an attack by Ra,' Atem keeps thinking over and over again. He looks over at Mana who is resting from her injuries and from being very exhausted. 'Soon we'll be back to our normal selves again.'

"…Atem," Mana calls him, startling him a bit. She opens her eyes, sits up and looks over at him. "Is it _really_ over?"

"Hm?"

"I overheard you and Mahad. He got away. You must be disappointed in me because I didn't beat him."

"I _am_ disappointed…" he starts off, making Mana lower her eyes."…that Bakura got away. But I am proud of you." She looks at him with surprise.

"But why?"

"You were very brave and fought incredibly against Bakura. Not everyone can face him in battle you know."

Mana puts a confident look on her face and folds her arms with a smirk. "It was no big deal at all. I could have beaten him with my eyes closed."

Atem sighs heavily, placing a hand on his forehead. "You are so…" He stops while Mana tilts her head, wondering what he is going to say.

"I'm so what?"

"Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Mana."

"Okay. On the serious side, I did learn that being ruler of Egypt…isn't so easy after all. I thought all you did was sit on the throne and give out orders. But there's so much more to that."

"That's right."

"And what did you learn being me?"

"My mind still hasn't changed. Your life is easy."

"WHAT!?" Mana yells, not believing what he is saying. To her, her life is hard especially when you have to listen to Mahad lecture all the time. "It is hard!"

"Stop complaining. Be happy that all you have to do is attend _one_ lesson a day. Cherish these years Mana. I didn't have the chance."

"You sound like an old man," Mana chuckles.

"I'm serious. You won't be a student forever. One of these days you _will_ have to be fighting by my side against intruders like Bakura and it won't be easy."

"Yes I know," she replies as he sits on her bed. "We're gonna be back in our bodies again."

"Yes. Mahad should be coming in here soon with the spell that will return us to our normal selves." He pauses before asking her something that he always wanted to ask ever since they switched. "You were very good in impersonating my voice. In fact, you sounded almost exactly like me. You've been mocking me even before the switch haven't you?"

Mana smiles nervously, waving her arms in front of her. "O-Of course not! I would _never_ impersonate you! Your voice was so hard! You know with the '**so let it be written, so let it be done**' thing."

"That is exactly what I'm talking about. You _have_ been mocking me behind my back. That is very mean of you Mana," Atem says looking away.

"Aw Atem, come on," she says, wrapping her arms around him. "You know I love you."

He turns his head, facing her and they both look at each other, their faces getting closer and closer until suddenly they stop when they are inches apart. Mana stares into her face while Atem stares into his.

"…This is weird," Mana says and Atem nods in agreement.

"I could really use that spell right about now."

As if on cue, Mahad appears in the doorway, holding a book in his hand. "Are you two ready for me to--?"

"Yes please," they both respond. Mahad looks in his book before outstretching his hand out to them. He starts to chant the spell and his hand glows blue. Mana's eyes start to get heavy all of a sudden and she falls back on the pillows.

"M-Mana…" he closes his eyes as well and falls on the bed.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

A knock comes from the door and Mana shoots up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. The first thing she takes note is that she is in her room. She gasps before looking down at herself, seeing that she is in her regular body. Hopping out of bed, she runs to the mirror to make sure everything is back to normal. Same spiky brown hair, same feminine figure and same aquamarine eyes. And most importantly, still an apprentice. She is back to normal.

Another knock comes from the door and she makes her wand materialize in her hand before magically changing into her outfit. It feels so good to be in her regular body again. The door swings open revealing Mahad at the doorway.

"Sorry it took me so long. Thanks for changing me back," says Mana.

"_Meow_," he replies before walking away. Mana raises an eyebrow before proceeding on following him.

Meanwhile, Atem is just waking up from a long night's rest. He lifts his hands to his hair to feel each tri-colored spike on his head. Then he gets out of bed to go to the tall mirror on the wall and smiles, seeing that he is back in his normal body. He immediately gets dressed to go thank Mahad for this.

He walks through the halls and goes past Mana's room to find that she isn't there. 'She is already at her lesson,' he thinks and he proceeds to the room to where she is studying.

Mana goes over to one of the shelves that is packed with scrolls for her to study. After looking through them briefly, she sighs, dropping her head. 'I can't decide which is better. Studying scrolls or listening to Mahad's lectures.' She groans lightly but slightly jumps, feeling hands on her shoulders. Her head slowly turns to see Atem standing there. "Hiya!"

"I see you're back to studying."

"Yeah…Although I wish there wasn't so many scrolls. They're gonna take me a long time to get through them all."

"You'll be fine," Atem says before leaning forward and catching her lips. Mana kisses back, forgetting how it feels to be kissed by him since they haven't done so in awhile because of the switch. Atem pulls back, pecking her once more on the lips then the cheek. "Where is Mahad?"

"Beats me," Mana replies with a shrug. "He's been acting pretty strange lately."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well today he busted in my room and meowed at me. Then we came here and he meowed at me again before dashing off. So I just started looking at scrolls instead."

Atem folds his arms and bows his head in thought. "That's not like Mahad."

"Mana!" Mahad calls and they both run outside of the classroom, looking left and right for him.

"Master?"

"Mana!"

"Where are you?"

"Down here," he replies and they both look down to see a black cat. Mana's eyes widen with delight and she scoops him up in his arms, cuddling him. "Stop it!"

"Aw, but you're so cute and adorable!" Mana squeals.

"What happened?" Atem asks.

"As I was performing your spell, a cat somehow entered the palace and brushed me on the leg. We must look for my body immediately."

"There he is!" Mana exclaims, pointing up to a dream to see the body of the Mahad on a branch. "Aw look, you're stuck in a tree Mahad."

"Mana, focus! Now let's get that body of mine!" Atem and Mana rush to the tree and the cat jumps, landing on its feet before running off. "GET THAT CAT!"

Atem sighs to himself. 'Here we go again…'

_Another end to another Atem/Mana story. I hope you enjoyed reading this and stay tuned for my next Atem/Mana fic, "An Old Evil Returns" coming soon to a website near you!_


End file.
